ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/Box Office: 'iCarly' has no nightmare of 'Inception'
Three weeks in, "Inception" is still creating the dream at the domestic box office, with the long-legged Christopher Nolan film expected to gross another $30 million in the U.S. and Canada and once again lead the market. Three new releases, however, will vie for first and second place, with the Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies TV sitcom iCarly, "iCarly: The Movie", Paramount/DreamWorks adult comedy "Dinner for Schmucks," Universal's tween-targeted Zach Efron film "Charlie St. Cloud" and Warner's talking-animal kiddie film "Cats and Dogs: The Adventures of Kitty Galore" all getting released wide. Playing in just more than 3,000 theaters but in 4,057 theaters, this is the widest release for any movie that is rated G (including live action and animated), taking over "Toy Story 3", which debuts in 4,028 theaters, was close, but was very wide for an animated G rated movie. Does this movie that it will make more money than "Toy Story 3". Don't think so. "iCarly: The Movie" will be doing expecting to do very well at the box office, where it must open at the top of the box office to gross at least $45-50 million, to jump ahead of Walt Disney Pictures' "High School Muscial 3: Senior Year" and "Hannah Montana: The Movie" to become the biggest opening ever for an live-action G rated movie. This movie will open a midnight premiere starting tonight at 12:01 am. Miranda Cosgrove is one of the happiest girl in the world to have some fun. Also, Keke Palmer can have some fun when Nickelodeon Movies' another movie "True Jackson, VP: The Movie" when it hit theaters next year in May during a Memorial Day weekend, it is especing that Palmer wants to have some fun too. But it will not be lucky because it will complete against with two movie sequels - Warner Bros. comedy, "The Hangover 2", a sequel to the 2009 film with the same name and Paramout and DreamWorks' "Kung Fu Panda 2: The Kaboom of Doom", a sequel to the 2008 film with the same name. Can it take over "iCarly: The Movie" when this movie hits theaters? Indeed that this will be the truth. For its part, Warner hopes its 3D-converted "Cats and Dogs" sequel, co-financed by Village Roadshow at a cost of $85 million, will open up as well as the original, which premiered to $21.7 million back in 2001. Pre-release tracking suggest just matching that total will be a challenge for the CG-based movie, which -- starring Jeff Goldblum and Elizabeth Perkins and directed by Lawrence Guterman ("Son of the Mask" -- is not packing a ton of star punch. Despite a number of 3D holdovers -- "Toy Story 3," "Despicable Me" and "The Last Airbender" -- "Cats " will premiere at 2,130 3D-equipped locations, accounting for more than half of its 3,705 North American-theater distribution. Opening in 2,719 theaters, meanwhile, Universal's "Charlie St. Cloud" stars Efron as a brooding young man communing with the ghost of his deceased younger brother, with promos not so subtly trying to draw comparisons to James Dean. Co-financed with Relativity Media and shot on a budget of $36 million, "St. Cloud" is expected to gross between $12-$15 million this weekend, with a young-female audience largely eschewing a Rotten Tomatoes score in the single digits. The Paramount-distributed "Dinner with Schmucks" -- a long-gestating remnant of the studio's marriage to DreamWorks, which was also co-financed by Spyglass Entertainment -- stars Steve Carell as a well-meaning but destructively anti-social IRS worker who's befriended under false pretenses by Paul Rudd for the purposes of abject ridicule. The PG-13-rated comedy, based on a French stage production and directed by Jay Roach, was produced on a budget of around $70 million. It's expected to gross as much as $25 million this weekend.